Naphte Hyaline
by Luo
Summary: [Visual Kei] On disait qu'il existait quelque part, un endroit où se réunissait une foire. Une foire un peu spéciale, un cirque un peu phénoménal. Là où les âmes esseulées, en un immense récital, pour se reposer, rallument un encensoir.
1. Cover: Fly my to the moon

**Avant tout, quelques petites généralités à noter.**

* * *

><p>Nous sommes<strong> deux auteurs<strong> à collaborer sur ce texte, **Luo** et **Yakigane**. Il y a plusieurs choses que nous tenions à éclaircir avant de passer au texte en lui-même. Tout d'abord, les updates ne seront pas régulières. Du tout. Parce que nous sommes incapables de tenir des délais, que nous avons d'autres projets à côté aussi. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'entendez plus parler de nous pendant un moment ou qu'on poste à côté, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on oublie Naphte.

Concernant la **base**, il y aura une ribambelle de groupes présents. De DaizyStripper à Alice Nine, en passant par MUCC et Plastic Tree. On les mettra au fur et à mesure que les personnages apparaîtront pour plus de clarté. De même que pour les pairings vu la tripotée qu'il y a là.

Pour le **genre** et les **warnings**, vu le type de texte que c'est, la palette de thèmes abordés est très large, il y en aura beaucoup, surtout du côté déplaisant. Ce sera parfois peut-être un peu cru, ou un peu dérangeant mais normalement, rien de vraiment gore. Le but n'est pas là. Quoi qu'il en soit, on le précisera à chaque chapitre.

Les artistes ne nous appartiennent pas. Les personnages si.  
>On ne se fait pas d'argent avec ce texte, même si on aimerait beaucoup.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes d'auteurs <strong>

* * *

><p>Luo : Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici vu qu'une autre fic vampirisait tout mon temps, mais me revoilà ! Accompagnée cette fois. À part ça, j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire un texte avec pour base un institut psychiatrique. Voilà qui se produit avec Naphte. C'est qu'il en remplit des pages et des lignes. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant qu'on l'aime. Bonne lecture.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NAPHTE HYALINE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cover: Fly me to the moon<strong>

« _Non, c'est vrai. Ça ne peut pas aller. Pas en ces lieux, pas vrai ?_ »

**Gemini**

* * *

><p><strong>Le cirque de la troupe foraine<strong>

**YEAR 28, DAY 158 : **2011, 5 janvier

* * *

><p>Malgré le tic tac incessant de l'horloge, dans la pièce, le temps semblait s'être figé. Un tour. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Et l'aiguille, à chaque mouvement, enfonçait davantage le jeune homme dans un silence opiniâtre et buté, qu'il n'aurait voulu quitter pour rien au monde. Ses fins sourcils froncés dévoilaient sa conscience de l'agacement croissant de son interlocuteur, que ce dernier n'essayait même pas de masquer. Ils ne se connaissaient que trop bien et son interlocuteur ne l'avait clairement pas cru. Il était bien trop intelligent pour se laisser abuser. Ses yeux fouinaient ici et là, cherchant un détail de la pièce auquel se raccrocher pour échapper au regard inquisiteur, à la fois narquois et désabusé. Seulement, du cabinet, il connaissait déjà tout : du moindre détails des tapisseries couvrant les murs au nombre de lattes composant le parquet. Il n'y avait là rien qui pouvait lui permettre de s'échapper mentalement. Il inspira longuement avant de se lancer dans un complexe récit que sa fertile imagination venait de monter de toutes pièces, fixant des yeux la scène plusieurs mètres plus bas, où, dans le jardin intérieur, deux personnes discutaient.<p>

Là se contait la violente débâcle d'un homme que, le temps d'une crise, la sauvagerie avait habitée, l'amenant à être enfermé dans sa propre chambre pour qu'il pût se calmer. Les deux bavards en parlaient avec une sorte d'amusement, calés contre le tronc d'un large et vieux cerisier, le regard tourné vers le plafond vitré et le soleil qu'ils apercevaient loin au dessus tandis que leur ouïe jouissait des notes résonnant dans l'air. Non loin de là, dans une salle aux baies vitrées ouvertes sur l'espace verdoyant, quatre mains s'appliquaient sur le clavier du grand piano. Ainsi produite, la mélodie était douce et légère, allègre et voluptueuse. Délicieusement surprenante de la part de gens qu'on savait angoissé plus que de raison pour l'un, inéluctablement attiré par l'idée d'abréger son existence pour l'autre.

C'était bien pour cette raison qu'une partie du personnel, pourtant déjà bien occupée, gardait un oeil sur eux alors, qu'un peu plus loin, se trouvaient les patients dont ils étaient chargés de s'occuper. Le premier, enfoncé dans un fauteuil était plongé dans un livre, ignorant ce qui se passait autour. Le second, sourire indulgent aux lèvres, était absorbé par la vision du troisième, valsant avec un violon, porté par les sons enchanteurs de la musique que le ventre du piano émettait. Un instant, un papillon détourna son attention, voletant sous son nez avant d'aller se poser de l'autre du jardin, sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de l'étage supérieur.

À travers la vitre, un doigt caressa ses ailes, rêvant à une liberté que son coeur ne lui rendrait jamais, parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, comme il essayait de l'expliquer à celui qui, assit sur une chaise près du bureau lui expliquait, encore une fois, qu'il se trompait. Son poing, sous le coup d'une humeur qu'il peinait à contrôler, s'écrasa sur la paroi, faisant fuir l'insecte vers un autre carreau. Comme dans un tombeau, sur un lit, la silhouette inerte d'un homme qui avait égaré son humanité, accompagné d'une autre qui s'efforçait vainement d'attirer son attention.

Depuis la porte entrouverte, et l'esprit quelque peu ailleurs, il salua celui qui transportait un paquetage de draps propres jusqu'à la chambre qui venait d'accueillir un nouveau lit. Celle qu'un adolescent s'activait à ranger afin de la rendre plus agréable pour celui qui serait son colocataire. Il fallait faire vite ; ils étaient déjà parti le chercher et pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Pour le moment, ils se trouvaient dans une maison de banlieue des plus banales, installés sur le canapé d'un salon ordinaire, en pleine conversation avec le couple de la famille lambda par excellence, tandis qu'à l'étage, les draps tirés par dessus elle, une forme s'abandonnait avec bonheur à la lecture.


	2. Fugue Prologue: Let's make a promise!

**Avant tout, quelques petites généralités à noter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Base :<strong> DaizyStripper (Nao), SuG (Takeru)

Le poème utilisé est LXXVIII - Spleen des _Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire.

Les artistes ne nous appartiennent pas. Les personnages si.  
>On ne se fait pas d'argent avec ce texte, même si on aimerait beaucoup.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes d'auteurs <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luo :<strong> Voilà donc enfin le prologue de l'histoire. Très court par rapport à ce qu'on écrit d'habitude, mais il compense le prochain chapitre qui lui, est beaucoup plus long et qu'on postera vendredi sans faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous l'appréciez.

**Yakigane :** Naphte pointe enfin le bout de son nez. C'est presque une naissance que de la voir enfin publiée. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces quelques lignes de prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DE LA FUGUE<strong>

**Le flocon de neige**

**«** _Ces larmes cristallines, au coin d'une page, l'encre teintée de spleen__._ **»**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Let's make a promise!<strong>

**« **_Je ne l'avais pas retrouvé. Mais maintenant, si. Et c'est grâce à vous._ **»**

**Patron**

* * *

><p>Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle<br>Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
>Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle<br>II nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits;

* * *

><p><strong>Akiba<strong>

**YEAR 20**

« – Tu verras Takeru ! Plus tard, tous les deux, on créera quelque chose de grand, un univers rien qu'à nous, _notre_ _monde_. Et il rendra tout le monde heureux ! »

Une phrase seulement, prononcée au coin d'une rue, une promesse entre eux juste avant d'entamer les cours. Ils y pensaient déjà très fort tous les deux. Ils trouveraient comment le créer. Pour cela, il fallait bien étudier ; alors, Takeru écouterait bien en classe, malgré les difficultés. Parce que même s'il n'était pas aussi intelligent que son aîné, il voulait pouvoir l'aider, faire les choses avec lui en égal, sans être un boulet à traîner.

* * *

><p>Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,<br>Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,  
>S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide<br>Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris;

* * *

><p><strong>Akiba<strong>

**YEAR 23**

Les sourires de son aîné avait redonné sa confiance en lui-même à Takeru. Il était souvent mal vu et brimé parce qu'il était non seulement une tête, mais aussi particulièrement en avance pour son âge. Comme son frère. Cependant, il ne se laisserait jamais abattre. Oh non ! Jamais les autres ne feraient de lui ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'était pas une victime. Parce qu'il suivait le chemin de son frère. Parce que lui aussi resterait fort, sans jamais faillir. Toujours. Toujours. Toujours.

* * *

><p>Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées<br>D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,  
>Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées<br>Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,

* * *

><p><strong>Akiba<strong>

**YEAR 26**

« – Ton plateau-repas est encore à moitié plein. »

Le bruit d'une page que l'on tournait.

« – Nao, tu m'avais promis qu'aujourd'hui, on travaillerait sur le jeu ! »

Le grattement d'un crayon sur une feuille.

« – Allez, Nao ! »

Le froissement d'une nouvelle page tournée.

« – S'il-te-plaît... »

Puis le silence. C'en fût trop pour le cadet qui ne supportait plus de voir son frère se transformer en robot et d'absorber toujours plus de connaissances. Même si ce n'était que pour le temps de lui emprunter un livre. Il alluma la lumière, incapable de lire correctement dans cette pénombre.

« - ÉTEINS-ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! ÉTEINS ! ÉTEINS JE TE DIS ! ÇA BRÛLE LES YEUX ! »

Figé, choqué par le fait que son _tendre_ et _adorable_ frère, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas réagir, le cadet éteignit sans tarder la lumière, ressortit sans le livre puis, referma la porte.

De l'autre côté, ce loquet qui ne lui avait jamais barré le chemin cliqueta.

* * *

><p>Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie<br>Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,  
>Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie<br>Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiba<strong>

**YEAR 27**

Un coup contre la porte. Deux. Trois.

Il y avait bien une époque où il s'en serrait passer, serait entré directement mais il avait compris sa leçon depuis. Même si la porte n'était pas verrouillée, il ne se permettrait pas d'entrer.

« – Nao, ouvre-moi. »

Pas de réponse. Il recommença :

« – Nao, s'il-te-plaît. C'est important. »

Pas un bruit. Pas même la preuve d'une existence.

« – J'ai compris : je n'entre pas. Je vais te le dire d'ici. Nao, je vais entrer à Todai. »

Il prit une seconde pour respirer.

« – Tu es fier de moi ? »

Il parlait dans le vide, il le savait bien. Il se faisait mal, il le savait bien. Pourtant, il prit une autre inspiration.

« – Dis, tu es fier de moi ? »

Et ces sanglots qui ne voulaient pas cesser.

« – S'il-te-plaît... J-j-juste un mot.. Dis-moi juste un mot... Même pour me dire que tu me détestes... »

C'était trop tard hein ? Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour travailler, donné le meilleur de lui pour réaliser tout ce qu'il avait promis. Pourtant, c'était déjà trop tard. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, dos à la porte.

« – Nao ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on le construirait _ensemble_ ce monde ! Qu'on y irait _ensemble _! Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu donc parti _sans_ moi ?

* * *

><p>- Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,<br>Défilent lentement dans mon âme; l'Espoir,  
>Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,<br>Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir.


	3. Fugue Page 1: Playing tag? Easypeasy!

**Avant tout, quelques petites généralités à noter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Base :<strong> DaizyStripper (Yuugiri, Nao) Kagrra, (Shin) SuG (Takeru)

* * *

><p><strong>Notes d'auteurs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luo :<strong> Il arrive que nos personnages nous fassent voir beaucoup de choses. Nao m'a donné un aperçu de l'enfer tant il a réclamé d'attention : la faute aux libertés que nous avons prises en réécrivant quasiment entièrement le brouillon. Ceci-dit, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, cela en valait la peine.

**Yakigane :** Well... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ce chapite tourne ainsi. Mais vraiment, vraiment pas. Ces jeunes gens nous en auront fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, et quand c'est fini il y en a encore ! Ceci dit, voici, comme promis, le premier chapitre, sans faute. Si, on est encore vendredi.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DE LA FUGUE<strong>

**Le flocon de neige**

**«** _Ces larmes cristallines, au coin d'une page, l'encre teintée de spleen__._ **»**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Playing tag? Easy-peasy!<strong>

**« **_Et sinon, tu sers à quelque chose des fois ? Parce que moi, je vois vraiment pas à quoi ! Les gens comme toi, encore plus que les Keiyu et les Hikaru, ça me débecte !_ **»**

**Nuvole bianche**

* * *

><p><strong>Fugue<strong>

_Il n'était qu'un matou imaginaire, une créature de l'esprit. C'est la vraiment la première chose pensée à son égard. Après tout. Pourquoi, mais vraiment, pourquoi diable quelqu'un serait-il venu voir ce monde monochrome ? J'ai toujours partagé quelques morceaux d'ADN irréel avec Alice. Cependant, ce n'est pas le Lapin Blanc qui m'a conduit au Pays des Merveilles ; c'est le Chat du Cheshire._

Extrait de journal

**YEAR 28, DAY 158 : **2011, 5 janvier

La pénombre n'était pas particulièrement plaisante à ses yeux ; beaucoup trop sombre, celle-ci rappelait à son esprit de noires pensées, qu'il aurait préférées éteintes. Il ne fit cependant pas le moindre geste pour allumer la lumière. Si l'obscurité et ses démons lui étaient inconfortables, la clarté, elle, l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il y avait bien des choses qu'il valait mieux préserver de sa vue. N'y songer ne fût-ce qu'un instant suffisait d'ailleurs à lui enserrer la gorge dans un étau.

Une longue liste dont lui-même prenait la première place. Il y avait ce corps immonde, comme un poids mort à traîner, faible, incapable de se défendre seul, lamentable. Sans aborder sa maladive maigreur, une parmi tant d'autres désastreuses conséquences du régime alimentaire punitif qu'il, par dégout pour sa propre personne, sans remords ni hésitations, s'affligeait à lui-même depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'étaient pas les plateaux repas livrés à la porte de sa chambre par sa maman qui allaient le démentir. Pas alors qu'ils étaient rendus presque intacts, soigneusement prélevés du nécessaire vital pour continuer à survivre.

Non vraiment, le peu de luminosité lui permettait surtout de se cacher du monde extérieur : se tenir à l'abri de tout. Loin. Très loin. Si loin que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Faute de se sentir bien, au moins était-il en sécurité. C'était rassurant de savoir que nul ne viendrait le déranger. Aucun ami qu'il aurait pu se faire s'il avait été en cours. Aucuns parents pour regarder — ce qu'il restait de — leur fils dans les yeux. Aucun égo pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux que cela. Juste une chambre obscure qui était tout un monde, et une porte pour le séparer de la réalité. Juste une petite forme terrée dans un coin du lit, roulée en boule sous les couvertures, tremblante d'une indicible angoisse tandis que ses yeux parcouraient un livre avec l'avidité désespérée de ceux qui n'avaient que ça pour se raccrocher à la vie.

Sa pourtant si fascinante lecture, les inhabituels bruits de pas dans l'escalier l'interrompirent. Oubliant un instant la protection offerte par les draps qui les recouvraient, ses amis et lui, il leva les yeux de Fin de Partie et souleva sa coquille. Un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il s'assura d'un coup d'oeil rapide au réveil qu'il ignorait l'identité de son visiteur : son petit déjeuner lui avait été livré bien plus tôt, il n'attendait pas de colis. Le déjeuner ne serait pas non plus servi avant un moment. Or, il était le seul à habiter l'étage ; ses parents ne montaient que pour déposer des paquets devant sa porte. Personne n'était supposé le rejoindre à ce moment donc. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il y avait là une grosse anomalie.

Alors que le son des pieds appuyant sur les lattes du parquet parvenait à ses oreilles, il repensa à l'aveugle Hamm et Clov l'éclopé, à jamais figés dans un sempiternel présent monotone que des évènements nouveaux, avaient soudainement décidé de troubler. La similitude de leur situation lui arracha un sourire ironique, immédiatement distordu par une pleine réalisation de sa situation : quelqu'un venait le voir. Pas n'importe qui. Pas ses parents. Un étranger. Un élément perturbateur ; qui allait probablement chambouler son fragile équilibre.

À l'idée que quiconque pût s'engouffrer dans sa tanière, son corps famélique se recroquevilla, se crispa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le doux frottement de la porte contre la moelleuse moquette le fit paniquer. Un intrus ! Dans son univers ! Son havre de paix ! Il serra les paupières aussi fort que possible, ses dents mordillant l'intérieur de ses lèvres avec nervosité. Entaché ! Entre ses mains se retrouva compressé l'absurde pièce qu'il lisait ; si fort que la tranche de l'oeuvre s'enfonça dans sa peau. Souillé ! Elle lui fit mal. Violé ! Rappela à sa malheureuse conscience du fardeau de chairs et d'os qu'il portait.

Cherchant à repousser sa nausée, il déglutit difficilement. Lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit, tel un animal acculé, il se blottit contre le mur, retraçant du bout de ses doigts tremblants, Winnie l'Ourson et ses amis, ceux qui veillaient d'une douce lueur sur lui en toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit. Pour se rassurer, se persuader que tout cela n'arrivait pas vraiment, qu'il inventait tout. _Personne_ n'était entré.

Ses amis de la Forêt des rêves bleus ne suffirent cependant pas à éradiquer les doigts fins apparus dans le coin de son champ de vision, soulevant poussivement la plus protectrice de ses carapaces : celle qui éloignait les monstres, celle qui repoussait les fantômes et, surtout, celle qui le préservait des humains. Terré dans sa minuscule caverne de tissus, il laissa la curiosité l'habiter ; pour un instant seulement il pencha la tête pour voir à travers la mince ouverture, ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Une grossière erreur malheureusement. Elle lui valut de sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tant et tant, qu'il lui semblait que ; son coeur allait : imploser, et sa poitrine : exploser. Ses yeux se fermèrent de suite, pour tenter d'oublier. Car il y avait là, au delà de la barrière de ses paupières closes, un terrifiant sourire. Suspicieusement chaleureux. Trop franc, trop large pour être sincère. Trop inattendu, trop soudain pour être inoffensif. Il sursauta lorsque l'image imprimée sur sa rétine se dessina sur l'écran noir qu'il contemplait. Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là : pas besoin de chercher très loin pour deviner qu'il s'agissait du matou menteur, Cheshire le chat.

Cet animal surréaliste existait donc vraiment ? L'idée lui parut aussi absurde que le théâtre de Beckett cependant, comme dans sa pièce, un vecteur anormal venait de s'introduire dans son quotidien. Et pourtant, Cette possibilité ne fit qu'ajouter à son angoisse. Il rouvrit son livre, parcourant les pages à une vitesse phénoménal, à la recherche d'un mot, d'une phrase, d'une réplique qui aurait pu résoudre son problème. En renvoyant hors de la réalité ce qui appartenait à l'imaginaire.

« – Bonjour », entonna le sourire avec une voix si mielleuse à son goût, qu'il était certain d'une chose : même Winnie aurait refusé de manger de ce miel là.

C'était le Cheshire. C'était une chimère. Oui. Un rêve éveillé. Une hallucination. Rien de plus. Rien de plus. Rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien, ce n'était que son cerveau qui traversait une crise. Et puis, le félin était un synonyme de changement. Il ne faisait pas parti de son monde donc, il n'existait pas. C'était du moins ce qu'il se répétait, encore et encore, jusqu'à rendre confus et incertain le souvenir de la salutation. L'autre n'était pas là. Il était seul avec une illusion. C'était tout. Il grimaça ; réel ou pas, hors de question de se laisser emporter ailleurs !

« – Je peux venir ? »

Encore elle. Sa poitrine sembla se contracter. Il avait bel et bien entendu la voix étrangement douce et mélodieuse du félin qu'il devait à tout prix fuir. Non ! Aussi gentille qu'elle ne paraissait, il ne pouvait pas se laisser tenter. Il ne fallait pas se laisser enchanter. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser séduire. Non ! Il secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. Non ! Non ! Non ! Si le chat l'amenait dans la forêt pour l'y perdre alors, les amis qui l'entouraient ne pourraient le retrouver. Il serait seul et la créature aurait atteint son but. Alors, ce serait la fin pour lui.

Il chassa sa curiosité, laissant l'effroi prendre le contrôle de son esprit. _Fin_ _de Partie_ fila droit vers la bête. C'était tout ce que son faible corps pouvait faire pour se défendre. Ensuite, il traîna son cadavre de corps jusqu'au bout du lit où, il plongea dans une montagne formée par ses énormes compagnons, tous rencontrés grâce à internet. Il se sentit soulagé d'être ainsi camouflé. Ses bras resserrèrent les pattes dorées d'un Winnie géant autour de lui. Ils allaient le protéger !

L'Espoir lui assurait qu'il avait une chance que le matou vînt à se lasser et le laissât tranquille. Cependant, la Raison avalait une bonne partie de cette vaine espérance d'enfant. Il était inscrit dans la nature profonde de ce sournois félin, d'apparaître ainsi ; un jour parmi tant d'autre, comme ça, il s'invitait devant avec son mystérieux sourire et ses paroles pleines de non-sens. Puis, sans vous quitter du regard, avec ses yeux omniscients, il vous narguait de son savoir insensé, il jouissait de vous voir lutter pour le comprendre et s'amusait de ses mots prêts à initier à la folie, même le plus sain des hommes. Puis, il disparaissait comme il était venu, satisfait de la confusion qu'il semait à son passage.

Comment un être tel que lui pouvait-il échapper à un monstre comme Cheshire ? S'il appréciait le chat, il le redoutait tout autant. Il n'était qu'une souris entre les pattes du terrible prédateur. Or, il n'était pas encore assez aliéné pour savoir qu'on ne échappait guère une fois qu'il vous avait débusqué. La sensation de danger lui opprimait les côtés. Dans sa propre tanière. Et incapable de se défendre. _Fait comme un rat_. L'expression ne lui parût jamais aussi vraie. Malheureusement.

Au moins avait-il quelques avantages : ses amis étaient là et ils jouaient sur son terrain. Il ne se rendrait pas sans livrer une honorable bataille. Comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Il serra les dents, déterminé à faire de son mieux. Penchant la tête pour vérifier que le sourire était encore là, il tâta les alentours à la recherche de quelqu'un de bien précis ; qui était assez farouche pour se présenter à l'inconnu mais assez méfiant pour ne pas se laisser charmer par l'incroyable charisme du chat. Il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Fort donc. Et intelligent. Il opta finalement pour Mickey.

Avec son aide, la courageuse souris se plaça à l'entrée pour boucher le trou, les gants blancs appuyé sur l'invisible visage de l'ennemi en une délicate demande de repli tout comme l'assertion de son sentiment intense de protéger la tanière. Le laisser entrer ? IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Il n'était ni assez farouche, ni assez fou pour laisser le diable l'approcher. Loin de là d'ailleurs. Cette option n'était absolument pas envisageable. _Oh que non _! Soutenant le valeureux personnage en appuyant dans son dos pour ne pas le laisser tomber, une fois les paupières closes, il essaya à nouveau de faire disparaître Cheshire, ou lui-même ; le résultat serait le même. La paix. _Qu'il s'éloigne ! Qu'il s'en aille ! Que, comme il savait si bien le faire, s'évanouisse et le laisse tranquille !_

Il attendit quelques instants, puis appliqua une légère pression pour vérifier si l'envahisseur était encore là. Une infime résistance lui indiqua que oui. Pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi était-il encore là vu qu'il ne voulait clairement pas de sa présence ? Ne le lui exprimait-il donc pas de manière assez explicite ? Pris d'un soudain accès de colère et d'exaspération, oubliant un instant la peur qui tordait ses entrailles, il poussa violemment Mickey vers l'extérieur, pile sur le chat.

La conscience de l'action qu'il venait de faire le frappa aussi brusquement que son mouvement d'humeur. Il déglutit difficilement. Oubliant toute sagesse et toute prudence, il tourna le dos à l'ennemi et fuit la queue entre les jambes, se réfugier dans les niveaux plus profonds de sa tanière : en son coeur, dans une antre comme secrète, formée de couvertures et d'amis de toutes tailles en une débauche de poils synthétiques. Là résidait aussi un de ses premiers et parmi les plus fidèles compagnons qu'il eut jamais possédé. Le majestueux Roi Lion et sa crinière tout feu toute flamme dans laquelle il enfouit son visage.

Quelle erreur venait-il donc de faire, idiot qu'il était ? Maintenant qu'il avait fait un mouvement, il était perdu. Aurait moins de chance de s'en sortir. Quel intérêt d'attaquer s'il n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant ? Il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de mourir. Disparaître était un idéal à atteindre. Mourir ? Non merci ! Il secoua la tête. Sentir la douceur du pelage de Simba était réconfortant : c'est agréable de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en ce temps de crise.

Ah ! Si seulement il possédait ne serait-ce qu'une once du courage du fauve ! Peut-être ne vivrait-il guère comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire, attendant avec résignation nourriture et repas, se contentant de friandises pour passer le temps. Et si les — l'amas extraordinaire en fait — connaissances qu'il avait amassé depuis le début de sa captivité le rendait fier comme un paon, il ne se voilait pas la face. Avec un peu de courage, peut-être aurait-il eu des amis qui n'étaient pas physiquement incapacités : avec la possibilité de bouger et parler sans son aide. Et un corps aussi chaud que le sien l'était quand il se trouvait roulé en boule sous ses couettes. Comme dans ces livres qu'il affectionnait tant.

Cependant, ces gens-là étaient d'une race différente, d'un monde lointain, d'une autre dimension. Inaccessibles donc. Tout cela se trouvait derrière une barrière qu'il refusait de franchir. Qu'il était hors de question qu'il passât. Il tenait à sa vie et son train train quotidien. Cela avait impliqué de renoncer à énormément de choses et il était impensable de gâcher tous ses sacrifices. Il ne voulait surtout pas rendre ses efforts vains. Ce qui était de l'autre côté de la porte était l'autre côté du miroir d'Alice : un imaginaire fou et tordu, sans logique. Un endroit où on se perdait, déchiré entre des guerres insensées et des personnages incompréhensibles, à incessamment se battre pour des causes perdues d'avance. Parce que les règles du jeu changeaient sans cesse, il était impossible de s'y adapter. Il avait joué puis perdu.

Envolés les rêves idéalistes d'enfant, l'atterrissage dans la réalité avait été dur. Il avait mis les pieds dans la grise mélasse et n'en avait plus décollé depuis. C'était bien trop visqueux pour qu'il n'arrivât à bouger. Alors, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'en sortir, il avait décidé de plonger dans cet univers en camaïeux de gris, tête la première. Il l'appréciait. Les couleurs n'étaient que des souvenirs. Peut-être même étaient-elles de vagues spéculations, comme un délire commun d'auteurs un peu trop seuls ; une subtile propagande pour lui rappeler qu'il était dans un environnement idéal, où tout allait « pour le mieux le meilleur des mondes possibles ».

Bien à l'abri dans sa construction, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la brave souris qui, à l'entrée, était en proie au monstre. Par sa faute. Il se surprit à regretter son geste. Un peu. Parce que l'étrange animal avait très sûrement récupéré son ami, et qu'il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il tentât de vérifier. Non, il était beaucoup trop bien là. Et puis, peut-être le chat ne le verrait-il pas, si lui-même ne le voyait pas. S'il l'ignorait, peut-être l'oublierait-il ? Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, il connaissait bien ce genre de bestioles : obstinées, déséquilibrées, obsédées. Jamais elles n'abandonnaient leur proie.

Il mit sa capuche puis tira sur les manches de son sweat gris, orné d'un bourriquet dans le dos, beaucoup trop large pour lui, comme pour s'y cacher. Puis ses mains plongèrent dans la poche avant pour y malaxer une boule anti-stress. Il la serra et la tritura, particulièrement inquiet, sentant clairement son angoisse lui enserra l'estomac. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre son oesophage avant de remonter vers son canal lacrymal. Quelques gouttes coulèrent sur ses joues. Finalement, il grogna et cala son pouce entre ses lèvres en le mordillant, toujours plus anxieux. Après tout, il y avait à quelques mètres à peine, un _inconnu_. Une personne susceptible de le blesser.

On allait l'approcher. Le toucher. Non. Non. _Non_ ! Il n'existait pas. On ne le toucherait pas. Il était parmi ses compagnons, et calé entre eux, il était comme eux, se fondait en eux. Eux, on les trouvait toujours mignon, on ne leur faisait pas de mal. Pas vrai ? Tout au plus, on les ignorait, on ne leur prêtait guère attention.

Lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser un peu, signe qu'on s'asseyait dessus, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, il fondit en position foetale. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent tandis qu'il griffait nerveusement sa balle, en imaginant que c'était le chat qu'il affrontait et vainquait de cette manière. Ainsi, il pourrait arriver à effacer sa présence, retrouver son habituelle Solitude et sa familière morsure. Elle est une fonction connue elle. De plus, elle ne posait pas tant de problèmes dans la mesure où il avait toujours de quoi s'occuper. S'il continuait à s'acharner sur son anti-stress, il se débarrasserait définitivement de Cheshire. Il pourrait retourner de l'autre côté du miroir, et lui à sa lecture.

Son raisonnement était totalement stupide, irrationnel et puéril ; de ce fait, il était totalement conscient, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'apaisât un minimum. Et si cela devait passer par là, soit. Au point où il en était de toute façon, un peu plus, un peu moins, cela ne changerait rien.

Plus un bruit. Plus un mouvement. Était-ce donc le signe qu'il était à l'abri ? Sa folle entreprise avait-elle donc réussi ? Le matou était-il donc parti ? Encore une fois, il ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit d'aller vérifier par lui-même. Non. Il était bien mieux où ici ; dans son bunker miniature, il avait l'impression d'être en sûreté. Tout était relatif certes, mais au moins n'avait-il pas à se confronter au visage de l'autre en attendant qu'il se ne lassât. Alors, se faisant aussi silencieux que possible, tremblant, ses sens en alerte, hyper-sensibilisés par la peur accrochée à son ventre. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait...

Et quelque chose se passa. Alors qu'il l'avait cru préoccupé par autre chose qui ne fût pas lui, il sentit Cheshire se mouvoir. Vers lui ? Ah ! Bon sang ! Qu'il le laissât en paix ! Il ne voulait pas se faire assaillir par lui... Il n'avait rien demandé après tout ! Pourquoi venait-on l'embêter alors qu'il n'avait rien fait à personne ?

Anxieusement, celui qui s'était cru à couvert se mit à gigoter, en proie à une agitation croissante. Il fallait absolument se préparer à une attaque. Il tendait sa main pour partir en reconnaissance, à la recherche d'une peluche bien précise tandis qu'il triturait la crinière de Simba de l'autre. Enfin, il coinça l'Hydre de Lerne entre ses jambes. Elle saurait effrayer l'intrus en cas de besoin. Le distraire assez de temps pour qu'il rejoignît son dernier bastion.

Le chat ne le lâcherait pas hein ? D'ailleurs, vu les mouvements qu'il pensait percevoir, le voilà qui se mettait en chasse. Sa respiration s'accéléra, légèrement sifflante. Ses doigts se crispèrent tant sur sa balle que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

« – Elle est très belle cette chambre, c'est toi qui l'a décorée ? »

Il sursauta, se mordit la lèvre inférieure au passage. Il fronça les sourcils, indigné. _Bien sûr qu'elle est belle_, c'était lui qui s'en était chargé. Comme s'il allait laisser quelqu'un d'autre toucher à _ses_ affaires de toute manière. Il avait tout soigneusement choisi puis méticuleusement arrangé, évidemment que le résultat attirait l'admiration. Son monde ne pouvait être autre chose que _parfait_.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si un étranger pouvait comprendre cela. Il retint un soupir, se garda bien de bouger ou de répondre. Les discussions à l'air anodin, qu'on semblait commencer juste comme ça, il connaissait bien. Cela cachait toujours un motif. Rarement bienveillant d'ailleurs. Les ennuis foulaient sa tanière du pied. Très bien. Ils les attendaient de pied ferme, ses compagnons et lui ; comme Tarzan et sa famille de gorilles avant lui, il parviendrait à chasser l'envahisseur loin de ses terres.

Au coeur de royaume, Mickey pointa le bout de son museau, pour l'observer de ses grands yeux noirs. Voilà qu'il revenait vers lui. Enfin ! Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres un peu pâles puis, il tendit une main vers lui pour le récupérer. Pétrification. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Lâche ! Un otage ! Il mordilla sa lèvre avec anxiété. Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ! Ces doigts autour agrippés au torse de la souris ; ils n'avaient rien à faire là.

« – Nao ? »

Il reprit son membre pour le reposer dans la crinière du Roi Lion. L'autre se contracta encore sur sa boule à cause de la seule évocation de son nom. Il avait un nom, oui. Il s'appelait Nao, oui aussi. Il voulait qu'on l'utilisât, non surtout pas, cela lui avait apporté beaucoup de problèmes. Et puis de toute manière, personne ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis un moment. Ses parents au début de sa retraite, mais ils s'étaient tu depuis longtemps ; avaient compris son besoin d'isolement. Il leur en était reconnaissant pour ça.

« – Enchanté Nao. Moi, c'est Yuugiri. », poursuivit le vil être.

L'information s'imprima d'elle-même dans le cerveau de l'ermite. Encore une fois, il s'abstint de donner un quelconque signe de vie. Là de suite, il se préoccupait surtout du prisonnier : il avait bien envie de lui hurler de reprendre sa place mais il avait l'expérience. Répondre c'était montrer qu'on s'intéressait à ce qui se passait autour. Cela empirait souvent les choses.

Il avait donc appris à supporter en silence que les tempêtes passent. Comme une tige de bambou pliant au vent sans jamais se briser. De toute manière, sa voix ne lui servait pas vu qu'on ne l'écoutait non plus comme s'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui parler, ses compagnons exceptés. La pensée que l'héroïque rongeur allait l'attaquer à cause du félin lui traversa l'esprit.

La panique le fit attraper l'Hydre de Lerne de ses mains gantées pour lancer un assaut contre les pattes. Puis, il l'abandonna avant de se recroqueviller en une boule tremblante, le corps serré autour de son lion. De nouveau, il offrit son dos à l'ennemi : les coups étaient toujours moins douloureux à cet endroit. S'il le sacrifiait, le reste serait peut-être épargné.

« – Voyons, léger rire, Je ne vais ni te manger, ni te faire du mal. »

Menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur. On lui avait asséné que la douleur le rendrait plus fort, ferait de lui un homme fort à force. La réalité était bien différente. Il n'avait pas besoin de grandir et devenir un homme. Il renonçait sans hésitations. Bien trop compliqué pour quelqu'un comme lui. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un prétexte parmi tant d'autres pour s'attaquer à lui.

Quoi qu'il en fut, ce n'était pas ce ton faussement gentil, doucereux qui allait l'amadouer. Il en fallait plus pour tenter de le charmer. Il doutait très fortement qu'un étranger débarqué de nul-part en fut capable. Et puis, c'était un humain : c'était beaucoup trop complexe d'interagir avec eux. Il n'était clairement pas fait pour ça.

« – Tu ne... », une série de bips l'interrompit.

C'était l'heure. Oubliant brièvement toute peur, Nao rassembla ses forces pour se traîner hors du centre de sa tanière, esquiva soigneusement l'étranger sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Il y avait beaucoup plus important. Il rampa jusqu'au bord du lit, se pencha pour récupérer dessous une boîte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour récupérer deux petits paquets en tissu. Puis, il reprit les deux paires de gants qu'il portait pour les remplacer, repliant soigneusement les anciens pour les glisser dans les contenants. Il les déposa au pied de son lit, sur une pile d'objets semblables. Enfin, il se permit de soupirer de soulagement en caressant la douce matière.

Oh mince. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait se rappela soudainement à lui. À côté, le Cheshire, l'intrus. Lui, à découvert. Il venait de se montrer. Mince. Mince. Mince. C'était mauvais. Vraiment. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur son visage pour le cacher tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Réfléchir. Vite. Retourner dans son abri ? Impossible, le chat était sur le chemin. Rejoindre son autre tanière, celle sous le lit ? Il voyait bien, entre ses doigts légèrement écartés, la bête le scruter. Avec un regard qu'il n'appréciait guère d'ailleurs. Faire le mort lui parut la solution la plus prudente et sage. Attendre que l'autre baissât sa garde avant d'agir et de plonger sous le lit. Il ne manquait pas de temps après tout.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut ni mots ni bruits ni mouvements. Ils se contentèrent de s'observer. Finalement l'humain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en souillant — Ô horreur ! — le pauvre Baloo de ses mains nues. Sales donc. Il l'examina sous tous ses angles, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« – Quelles magnifiques peluches tu as ! Ce sont des cadeaux ? »

_Amis_, rectifia mentalement Nao avec une grimace. Pas juste de _simples_ _peluches_. Ses compagnons et confidents. Ce monstre de Cheshire ne savait pas de quoi il parlait ; l'importance de tous les autres pour lui, le soutien qu'ils lui apportaient. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Parce qu'il était humain, mais aussi parce qu'il était le Chat du Cheshire. Celui qui n'avait pas d'amis, mais une multitude de jouets qu'il manipulait à sa guise, tant et tant qu'il devait avoir oublié le sens même du mot sentiment. Il ne pouvait donc ni comprendre, ni savoir ce que représentaient ses amis à ses yeux. Surtout ceux comme Simba.

L'autre retourna Baloo. C'était le bon moment pour trouver refuge sur le lit. C'était sans compter les réflexes du félin. Il se retrouva coincé sous le corps de la bête, complètement immobilisé. Pire, ils se touchaient. Au fond de ses entrailles, l'angoisse se remua un bon coup, se propulsa un peu partout dans son organisme pour le faire trembler. Nao hurla.

Rien à faire. L'envahisseur l'avait attrapé. Non ! Non ! Il était hors de question de le laisser gagner la bataille. Ce contact... La chaleur de ces mains. _Répugnantes. Immondes. Impures._ Grognant plus qu'il ne criait, il se débattit de longues minutes durant, usant de toute la force que lui offrait l'idée de ne devenir rien de plus, qu'un pantin entre les griffes de l'animal.

Mais c'était qu'il avait de la force, le bougre ! Encore un peu, allez ! Il s'était senti glisser, certes, de deux millimètres à peine, cependant c'était déjà un grand pas. L'ennui, c'était l'étreinte qu'il sentait se resserrer maladroitement. L'ennemi luttait, lui aussi, et c'était tant mieux : il n'était donc pas si fort que ça, l'animal. Peut-être aussi n'était-il tout simplement pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, et dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'un court laps de temps pour lui échapper. Il était d'ailleurs probablement déjà trop tard.

Impossible de penser. _Fuir, absolument_. Et pour ce faire, il userait de ses bras, jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement s'il le fallait. Seulement la créature n'en démordait pas non-plus. _Plus brusquement. _Et surtout ne pas écouter les étranges litanies qu'elle lui hurlait. Crier plus fort qu'elle semblait être la solution, se débattre aussi : son corps avait, ainsi, progressé de presque un centimètre. Un centimètre malheureusement à découvert. Il s'était déplacé, certes. Pas ses vêtements.

« – Stop ! »

**Aquarius**

_Puis, un jour lointain_

_Dans l'obscurité, l'Alice égarée_

_Les bougies soufflées, la mine renfrogrnée_

_Accepta ma main_

Premier couplet de « crown »

**YEAR 28, DAY 158 : **2011, 5 janvier

Yuugiri se figea, surpris d'entendre le jeune homme prononcer un mot. Des doigts rageurs vinrent écarter sa main d'une tapette. Il se passait quoi là ? La forme entre ses doigts se fit soudainement moins active, bien moins tendue. Le grand corps longiligne se rétractait, se roulant doucement en boule tremblante. Sa colère semblait s'être dissipée, pour laisser place à la résignation. Sous la stupeur, l'adulte n'osa pas bouger tout de suite.

D'abord s'assurer que le pauvre garçon ne ferait pas d'autre geste brusque. Il retint sa respiration un instant, perdant son regard ça et là, parmi les étagères qui tapissaient la chambre. Profita du moment pour se faire une brève idée des loisirs et lectures de Nao. Soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut certain que la tempête s'était calmée, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse reprendre les choses en main.

Et la première chose à faire ne serait pas nécessairement la plus agréable. _Courage, Yuugiri. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu viens d'affronter_. _Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois._ Avec autant de douceur que possible, ses mains firent tomber la capuche qui dissimulait, il l'espérait, un visage.

Qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais imaginé si fatigué, trop pâle, marqué par de larges poches sous ses yeux. Pas moyen, cependant, d'obtenir de véritable contact visuel : à la manière d'un enfant, il devait probablement chercher à ne pas voir pour ne pas être vu. C'était une idée amusante, mais vraiment pas pratique. Il ferma ses mirettes, lui aussi. Puisqu'il se comportait comme un petit garçon, autant jouer le jeu.

« – Nao, murmura-t-il enfin, À trois, on ouvre les yeux ensemble. D'accord ? »

Aucune réponse. Bien entendu. Il pouvait s'en passer, le but n'était jamais que de voir si l'autre accepterait de participer. C'était important pour le choix de la méthode à adopter avec lui. Mayu lui en serait sûrement plus que reconnaissant. À condition qu'il arrivât à le tirer de sa chambre. Pas qu'il eut le choix de toute manière.

« – Un. »

En face, pas un geste, pas le moindre signe, aucun indice sur ce qui allait se produire.

« – Deux. »

Même pas un un reniflement, aucun hoquet ou sanglot. Rien qui eût pu indiquer ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme.

« – Trois ! »

Yuugiri ouvrit les yeux. L'être qui lui faisait face n'avait qu'une paupière à demi-soulevée, afin — sûrement — de s'assurer que rien de plus ne lui arriverait. Il sembla hésiter un brin avant qu'un pli se formât entre ses sourcils froncés. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Finalement, l'adulte se retrouva le nez dans l'immense sourire d'une peluche. Il retint un grognement. Les nounours, il commençait un peu à saturer.

« – Oust ! Cheshire, oust !. »

Cheshire ? Pardon ? Il ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis jeta un oeil à l'animal avec lequel on voulait l'étouffer. Le chat du Cheshire. Était-ce au félin que Nao s'adressait ? Si c'était le cas, son comportement était encore plus inquiétant que ce qu'il pensait. Il était déjà tombé de très haut, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de creuser plus.

« – Ton avatar Cheshire, il ne comprend pas vraiment. Je suppose que tout le monde ne peut être brillant, murmura-t-il si bas que Yuugiri faillit ne pas l'entendre, il devrait partir, quitter cet endroit. Ce n'est pas un lieu pour des êtres tels que lui », ajouta-t-il ensuite plus haut.

Un point positif : au moins Nao avait-il daigné lui adresser la parole. Indirectement et pas du tout de la manière qu'il aurait souhaité, soit, mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Restait encore à instaurer un dialogue. Observant le petit territoire sur lequel il s'était introduit, il réfléchit à la façon de lui parler.

Ah. Les personnages Disney. Il s'en était pris plein la figure, de ceux-là, alors pourquoi ne pas les rendre progressivement à leur propriétaire ? Il attrapa tout d'abord l'agaçant chat rayé de rose et de fuschia, et le plaça tout près de son propre visage.

« – Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-il en masquant son agacement face au regard lourd de reproches et la moue désapprobatrice qui accueillirent son action.

– Ces mains. Sont. _Sales _», il insista sur le dernier mot, les yeux rivés avec un dégout certains sur lesdits membres.

Ah. Pas plus que n'importe quelle autre main. Ou que celles du j... Oh. Il lâcha l'animal, enveloppa ses paumes du tissu de son large tee-shirt et le reprit.

« – C'est mieux comme ça ?

Il haussant les épaules sans pour autant quitter les mains du regard, mais ne prit néanmoins pas la peine de répondre. Il n'était clairement pas satisfait, mais apparemment, il se contenterait de cela.

C'était probablement le cas, mais aller fouiller l'une des boîtes de son interlocuteur, qui plus était pour y trouver des gants qui ne serait peut-être pas à sa taille, était une stratégie des plus bancales.

« – Dis-moi, trouves-tu que lui et moi nous ressemblons tant que cela ?

– Alice, dans sa tranquille vie puis, dans ses voyages, s'est vue approchée par Chess. Il débarque dans une vie sans y être invité, avec un but dont le bienfondé est inconnu. Si semblables dans cette manière de s'imposer aux autres. Cela suffit pour être assimilé à Chess, Cheshire. »

Que répondre à cela ? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son apparition aurait engendré une telle métaphore dans l'esprit de son cadet. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que celui-ci vivait dans son propre univers. Qu'il influât autant sur sa pensée était une surprise.

« – Sans doute est-ce le moment de prendre congé.

– Au risque de te déplaire, et je sais que ça va être le cas, je ne peux pas. »

Pas sans lui tout du moins, mais il doutait que ce serait très malin de sa part de l'annoncer de manière aussi crue. Pas que l'envie lui en manquait pourtant ; dieu que cet adolescent pouvait être désagréable. Et cette condescendante arrogance.

« – Si un tel être a su pénétrer cet univers sans en être rebuté, le quitter ne doit pas être la plus ardue des missions.

– Comme je viens de te le dire, Nao, il m'est impossible de m'en aller maintenant. »

L'expression de son vis-à-vis se tendit. Aucun doute n'était possible : il avait parfaitement du comprendre que des missions, Yuugiri en avait déjà une. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, et devait le déstabiliser, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce en quoi celle-ci consistait. D'un autre côté, le lui avouer serait se mettre en danger.

« – Puisqu'il faut se faire clair dès le départ, quelques mots de prévention Cheshire. La raison de cette impromptue apparition est une totale inconnue, qui d'ailleurs, importe bien peu. Si comme annoncé, un départ est _impossible, _soit. Il sera fait preuve de tolérance. Il n'y a guère de choix : il ne semble y avoir de moyen efficace pour chasser l'intrus. Cependant, pas _un_ _seul_ pied ne sera posé, hors de cette pièce, cet univers, si ce n'est pour satisfaire des besoins naturels.

Maintenant, un peu d'espace ne serait-il pas une excellente idée ? Une _certaine_ présence rend suffisamment nerveux comme cela ; il n'est guère besoin d'une telle proximité, sous le regard dubitatif que lui lança l'aîné, il ajouta : Personne ne s'enfuira. »

Qu'il s'enfuît n'avait même pas feint d'effleurer l'esprit de l'aîné. Ils étaient sur _son_ territoire, après tout, et d'après les dires du garçon lui-même, il n'en sortait pratiquement jamais. Ce ne serait sûrement pas un inconnu qui l'en délogerait, aussi dangereux le considérait-il. De plus, Yuugiri ne comptait pas utiliser la force, tant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. La patate était suffisamment chaude, il ne voulait pas empirer les choses avant de la donner à Mayu. Il espérait seulement qu'en bas, son supérieur lui laisserait assez de temps pour qu'il achevât sa tâche. En douceur.

« – Ceci est une répétition d'une requête formulée plus tôt : il y a du malaise dans l'air, une retraite — même légère — serait la bienvenue.

– Soit. Je vais te relâcher un peu. En échange, que dirais-tu de relever un défi ?»

Le rouquin tiqua. Yuugiri supposait qu'il craignait que le défi ne fût de quitter sa chambre. Que cela ne tînt ; il était encore un peu trop tôt et il n'était pas aussi cruel que ça.

« – Lequel ? il semblait intéressé, c'était une bonne chose.

– Déjeuner en ma compagnie, j'aimerais mieux te connaître. Ici-même, j'entends.

– Il n'y a rien à apprendre qui ne soit apparent dans cet univers.

– Je crains que tu ne fasses erreur sur ce point. Après tout, tu as commencé par me fuir, pas vrai ?

– Ici, Nao fit un geste de la main comme pour embrasser tout l'espace, _habituellement_, il n'y a pas d'humains. Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici. _Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres. _À partir de là, _pourquoi_ ne pas fuir ? Ce n'est qu'un réflexe de survie.

– N'as-tu jamais voyagé à l'étranger, ou imaginé comment se déroulerait un séjour sur une planète habitée autre que la nôtre ? Crois-tu qu'unétranger te fuirait juste parce que tu viens d'un pays lointain, est d'une culture différente ?

– Au contraire. Il pourrait prendre les armes pour gentiment signifier que les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus sur _leur territoire_, puis, les planter de manière à ce que le souvenir reste ancré dans l'esprit comme le corps. C'est ainsi que commencent les guerres d'ailleurs. Dans Avatar, n'est-ce pas ce qui s'est déroulé avec les Na'vi ? D'ailleurs, dans la réalité. Comment l'Allemagne a-t-elle été accueillie durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? Avec de la poudre.

– Je vois que tu ne prends en compte que ce qui t'arrange, tu le sais très bien. Je te parle de simples touristes, comme on en croise tous les jours, les jeunes femmes rêveuses qui partent à Paris pour visiter la _ville des amoureux_ comme elles l'appellent, ou bien les étrangers qui viennent vivre au Japon par pur amour pour notre culture. Ceux-là ne sont accueillis que par le monde qui les entoure, et doivent bien souvent se débrouiller seuls avec celui-ci. »

Le visage du jeune homme se renfrogna et il fit la moue avant de répondre :

« – Très bien, il soupira, Le repas sera commun. Ce n'est pas comme le choix était une option. »

Quel soulagement ! Il avait pu avancer, encore un peu. Comme promis, il desserra son étreinte, afin de lui laisser plus de liberté. Sa part de marché était tenue. Il observa Nao attraper une couette, qu'il plaça sur ses genoux, puis sa peluche Simba, qu'il garda tout près de son torse.

Le blond se sentit observé, de haut en bas, sous toutes les coutures. Il ne le fit pourtant pas remarquer : après tout, il était vu comme un étranger, ou plutôt comme un _étrange_. Probablement parce que le jeune homme ne fréquentait plus que ses nounours, presque tous personnages Disney.

« – Quel intérêt se trouver ici ? Être dans l'_impossibilité_ de partir. Ce n'est pas comme si la porte était verrouillée. C'est n'est donc pas de l'incapacité. Alors, pourquoi ? »

Ah, elle était enfin là, la question qu' il avait redouté. Yuugiri prit une inspiration et le temps de choisir ses mots. Il allait falloir y aller en douceur.

« – Je suis là comme je pourrais être ailleurs, dans une autre chambre du même type ou bien complètement différente. Mon but dans la vie est de rencontrer des personnes particulières, il nota un froncement de sourcil de la part du cadet, Non, pas pour en faire un article, ou un reportage. Je suis là pour essayer de comprendre les gens que je rencontre. Pour les aider à avancer ou à exister.

– Rien ne dit que ces personnes ont envie d'être aidées. Certaines le veulent. D'autres le refusent. Ce dernier cas est celui de ce monde. Cet état, à l'heure actuelle, est satisfaisant. Cette vie, à l'heure actuelle, est parfaite. Il n'y a donc rien à améliorer ou détériorer ; juste une perfection à entretenir afin de la conserver. »

Un rire se fit entendre. L'aîné n'avait pu le retenir : combien de fois avait-il entendu ces mots ? Par combien de personnes ?

« – Pourquoi ce rire ?

– Si tu savais, Nao, à quel point cette phrase m'est familière ! Certains, comme toi, ont refusé d'être aidés, d'autre ont fini par accepter. Réfléchis-y bien, es-tu vraiment _bien_, dans cette chambre sombre, dissimulé sous tes draps, entouré par tes peluches...

– _Amis,_ corrigea le jeune homme.

– Par tes amis, et tous ces livres ? son regard parcourut la pièce encore une fois avant qu'il n'ajoutât : Sans même un animal de compagnie, et sans couleur ?

– Il y a de la couleur. Et des amis. _Beaucoup_.

– Tu sais, dans le monde dont je fais partie, de la couleur, il y en a partout. Pas seulement sur les écrans, il se fit couper avant de pouvoir continuer :

– Dans _ce _monde. Un tel monde est indésirable, une perte de temps et d'énergie. Il ne faut pas être aussi naïf ni stupide. Si la situation est devenue celle qu'elle est à présent, c'est bien parce qu'il y a eut une expérimentation de _ce _monde. Il a d'ailleurs manqué d'engloutir ce corps, comme le Pays des Merveilles engloutît Alice. La leçon a été apprise, nul besoin d'un nouvel essai.

– Ah, je n'ai pas été assez précis, et je m'en excuse. Mon monde n'est peut-être pas celui auquel tu fais référence, Le monde d'où je viens... »

Pour la troisième fois de suite, il fut interrompu. On venait de frapper à la porte. Trois fois, à un rythme régulier. Était-ce déjà Shin qui venait se renseigner sur l'évolution de la situation ? Il allait se lever, mais une manche se plaça devant son visage pour le bloquer et frappa deux fois contre le mur en réponse. Il rangea la balle dans la poche de son sweat. Yuugiri put entendre quelqu'un descendre l'escalier.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le son se fut totalement évanoui qu'on le renseigna enfin :

« – Le déjeuner est servi. »

Se dressa devant l'adulte une silhouette surprenante ; plus grande qu'il l'avait imaginée, mais aussi plus courbée. Sans un mot, il observa attentivement le lent et incertain déplacement du maître des lieux. Il le vit tenter de garder la porte ouverte le moins longtemps possible, revenir avec les deux plateaux, un dans chacune de ses mains tremblantes. Pour éviter la catastrophe, le blond en attrapa un, ramenant son compagnon à ses habitudes — ou presque.

« – Ce monde, comment est-il ?

– C'est une sorte d'oasis glacée au milieu des buildings de verre, un flocon de neige loin du monde des autres et pourtant si proche, un lieu de repos que chacun façonne à sa manière. Un endroit où tout peut arriver. Ceux qui s'y sont déjà rassemblés n'ont que rarement exprimé l'envie de le quitter.

– Pourquoi aller d'un imaginaire à un autre ? Un seul est largement suffisant, fit-il en examinant sa nourriture avec soin. »

Yuugiri l'observa tout séparer avec soin, et réunir au centre du plateau, à l'aide de sa paire de baguettes jetables, une minuscule proportion de chaque plat.

« –Comment faire comprendre qu'être seul est tout aussi bien. _Personne_ ne peut troubler la paix de ces lieux, aussi gris soient-ils.

– Je fais peut-être erreur, mais n'est-ce pas justement toi qui me disait tout à l'heure que je te mettais mal à l'aise ?

– Tout à l'heure, il y avait contact et proximité. Maintenant, c'est mieux », il s'arrêta, planta son regard chocolat dans le sien comme s'il cherchait à l'affronter.

Puis, ses lèvres frémirent, comme s'il cherchait attentivement ses mots, avant qu'il n'annonçât avec résolution :

« – Cheshire n'est pas non plus une _personne_ à proprement dite. »

Silence. Un point partout. Deux baguettes tremblantes portèrent une à une les portions choisies jusqu'aux lèvres du jeune homme.

« – Pourquoi ce tri ? s'enquit l'adulte avant de prendre une bouchée du repas soi dit en passant délicieux qu'on leur avait apporté.

– Quel intérêt de le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si il y aurait des repas à manger. _N'est-ce pas ?_

– Qui sait ? Puisque je suis venu jusqu'à ton imaginaire, pourquoi ne te rendrais-tu pas jusqu'au mien ? »

Il savait parfaitement que la réponse ne serait pas immédiate. Le rouquin était méfiant et rusé, il ne se laisserait certainement pas avoir par si peu.

– Un flocon de neige hein ? Blanc alors. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait des gens, n'est-il pas vide ?

– Vide ? Bien au contraire. Il ne l'est jamais. A n'importe quel heure du jour où de la nuit, il vit, justement parce que ceux y vivent sont ceux qu'ils sont. Mais il me faudrait des journées entières pour en parler, et même comme ça, je serais incapable de leur rendre justice.

– Ne serait-il pas trop plein ?

– Non, car c'est un monde constamment en mouvement. Il se remodèle chaque fois que quelqu'un l'intègre afin qu'il y ait sa place au même titre que tous les autres. Et puis, nous n'y sommes pas si nombreux que cela.

– Mais il faudrait sortir n'est-ce pas ? Quelques mots déjà énoncés : ''pas _un_ _seul_ pied ne sera posé, hors de cette pièce, cet univers, si ce n'est pour satisfaire des besoins naturels''. Cheshire ne _peut_ pas partir. C'est aussi le cas de ce côté. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de _volonté _pour une telle action. Parce que la réalité ne _veut_ pas : il manque quelques modules adaptation pour cela. Or, il faut passer par la case réalité pour arriver jusqu'à ce flocon de neige, n'est-ce pas ?

– La réalité n'est qu'une futilité entre nos deux mondes. Il est très facile de l'éviter. Si tu le souhaites, je t'y emmène en voiture. Tu n'auras affaire qu'à moi, et tout au plus un autre habitant du flocon durant tout ce temps.

– Pour combien de temps ?

– Ça ne dépendra que de toi.

– Qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite ?

– Ce que tu feras de toi. »

Le regard brun du jeune homme, tout juste éclairé par les écrans de l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau parcourait la chambre, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« – Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras emporter quelques affaires avec toi. Quelques-uns de tes amis, aussi.

– Les parents sont déjà au courant... Ce sont eux qui... ont envoyés Cheshire. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. « – Tu descends avec moi leur annoncer ? Je te porterais pour que tu n'aies pas à poser les pieds hors de ta chambre. »

Nao s'empara d'un plaid Bagheera, s'emmitoufla dedans. Il remonta sa capuche puis se mit à la recherche Simba pour l'accompagner et lui donner du courage.

« – Prendre le moins de place possible, murmura-t-il alors que Yuugiri le soulevait sans mal.

– De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit-il en ouvrant la porte.

– Tout à l'heure, il y avait une question. Prendre le moins de place possible. Ne pas être encombrant pour ceux qui s'occupent de cet univers, être présent est déjà un poids bien lourd à porter.

– Pourtant, tu es drôlement léger, plaisanta l'adulte.

– C'est bien le but. Je ne te fais pas confiance, Yuugiri, mais j'ai décidé d'essayer de croire en ton monde. Ne me déçois pas. »

Prêt à descendre les marches, le blond bloqua ses gestes. Passer si brusquement au tutoiement avait un goût étrange et incertain, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à lui ; si bien qu'il ne releva pas la remarque. Il lui était cependant reconnaissant d'être allé jusqu'à l'appeler par son prénom. C'était le signe qu'ils avait déjà bien avancé en peu de temps. S'ils pouvaient tenir un tel rythme, ce serait parfait ; mais l'avancement ne dépendrait pas de lui-même : ce serait à Mayu de faire évoluer la situation, si Nao le voulait bien ; ce qui serait une toute autre histoire. Sa voix le ramena d'ailleurs à la réalité.

« – Qu'y a-t-il donc Cheshire ? Vous semblez ailleurs. Songeriez-vous à faire marche arrière ? »

Ah, voilà qu'il le vouvoyait. Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'il semblait s'être décider à lui parler. Il eut la certitude qu'il faisait à présent parti de son monde. Il s'en réjouit ; il aurait moins l'impression de parler à un livre maintenant et le dialogue en serait facilité. Ce n'était cependant pas une raison pour le laisser croire ce qu'il voulait.

« – Cela te ferait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis désolé : je pensais à l'avenir.

– Ne soyez pas désolé alors que vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment. Contentez-vous de descendre au lieu de proférer des bêtises. »

Puisque c'était si gentiment demandé, le blond porta son paquetage jusqu'au salon ; s'y tenait une discussion entre Shin et les parents de l'adolescent.

**Equilibrium**

_« – As-tu fini d'étudier le dossier ? Qu'en penses-tu ?_

– _Ce cas n'est rien comparé à certains. Je suis sûr que Mayu et Ryo s'en sortiront très bien. »_

**YEAR 28, DAY 158 : **2011, 5 janvier

Bon sang, que pouvait donc bien faire Yuugiri pour prendre autant de temps ? Shin jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Déjà treize heures et son employé et ami était monté depuis bien plus de trois heures. Que faisaient-ils là haut ? Ce n'était pas qu'il se lassait d'entendre parler des prouesses du fils cadet de la famille qui venait d'entrer à Todai, grâce à ses excellents résultats, mais c'était bien pour l'aîné qu'ils étaient présents. Masquant avec adresse un enième bâillement, Shin se tourna vers la cage d'escalier ; le bruit qu'il entendait depuis quelques instants en venait bel et bien. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'une personne à descendre les marches ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Dès qu'il eut fait le rapport entre l'amas de tissus et la personne qu'ils étaient venus chercher, il s'en approcha, observa l'état du garçon qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Le teint déjà livide de Nao pâlit encore, et le brun n'eut que le temps d'entrevoir la fourrure fauve qui se plaqua sur son visage.

« – Nao ! »

C'était la voix de son ancien apprenti.

« – Je t'ai parlé de lui, tout à l'heure. Il est du même monde que moi. »

Les poils synthétiques disparurent de la vue de Shin, et l'oreille de ce qu'il supposa être un lion disparut dans la bouche du jeune homme. Si son attitude semblait puérile au premier abord, son regard scrutateur n'avait, lui, rien d'enfantin. Comme s'il le jaugeait.

« – Oh, d'accord », répondit une voix presque inaudible.

Alors, le directeur parla d'une voix plus élevée que la moyenne, s'adressant à Yuugiri.

« – Pourquoi ce besoin d'attaquer les inconnus à l'aide d'une peluche ? »

Son collègue prit soin de se tourner vers les parents qui s'étaient levés d'un même geste en observant le paquet parler.

« – Il refuse d'être vu par des humains », ajouta le blond en jouant le jeu.

Un pan de tissu se souleva, pour dévoiler une main gantée qui gratta le bras de son porteur.

« – Il n'y a aucune attaque, murmura encore l'embryon de voix, Ce sont les humains qui sont défendus d'une présence indésirable et nuisible. »

Après ce court échange, le trio vint prendre place sur le canapé. Cependant, à la grande surprise de tous — le blond compris — Nao resta entre ses bras, alla se caler plus confortablement contre lui, puis attrapa la queue du fauve entre ses dents. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, interrogatif pour l'un, confus pour l'autre.

« – Bien. Voilà donc cinq ans que vous ne vous êtes plus vus. Il me semble, énonça-t-il avec calme, Des remarques ? »

À ses côtés, il vit le rouquin sortir un bras de la couverture pour couvrir son visage d'une main gantée, et observer le couple à travers les légers espaces entre ses doigts. Comme s'il voulait les épier sans se faire voir.

« – Nous ne savions pas que..., ils s'interrompirent, l'air incertain.

– Avez-vous seulement cherché à savoir ?

– Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? murmura-t-il.

Yuugiri leva les yeux au ciel. C'était une réponse à prévoir. Tout comme l'air gêné de ses parents bien qu'ils n'eussent pu l'entendre à cause du volume vocal que le jeune avait adopté. Dans les yeux du brun commençait à poindre une glaciale fureur, de celles que même son ancien apprenti craignait. Ce dernier reprit contenance et s'adressa de nouveau au couple.

« – Savez-vous ce qu'est un _hikkikomori_ ? »

Le couple acquiesça et ajouta :

« – Ce sont ces gens qui s'enferment dans leur chambre et n'ont plus aucun contact avec... »

La voix de la mère mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle semblait prendre conscience de l'objectif de la question. Son regard, ainsi que celui de son mari, se tournèrent vers leur fils, qui, caché derrière sa main, se fit plus petit.

« – Enfin... Vous savez... Comment dire ? Le Changement... Il a été... Il s'est fait de manière si progressive ! Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Et puis, notre fils... il avait toujours des raisons pour faire ce qu'il faisait. Vous comprenez ? Il était vraiment différent. Nous ne voulions pas entraver son développement personnel. Les spécialistes nous ont toujours dit de le laisser faire comme il l'entendait, que nous ne pouvions pas comprendre la manière dont il pensait. Nous nous sommes fourvoyés sur toute la ligne puisqu'il est devenu... elle sembla hésiter très longuement avant de finalement souffler : _hikkikomori_. »

Shin secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, passablement atterré par une telle déclaration. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le cadet le devança :

« – Il leur en a fallut du temps pour comprendre. Et puis, que cela peut-il bien leur faire ? Et vous, Cheshire et Mufasa, pourquoi diable vous entêtez-vous à essayer de dialoguer avec ces _gens_ ? Cela se voit qu'ils ont du mal à vous suivre alors que vous êtes pourtant très clairs. Et puis, ce ne sont pas les _bons_ parents. »

Il s'était adressé aux deux hommes qui partageaient le canapé avec lui, mais cette fois, avait parlé de manière tout à fait audible. Les visages des intéressés blêmirent. Yuugiri, quant à lui, retint un hoquet de surprise : là, il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui passait par la tête de Nao. Ne les reconnaissait-il vraiment pas ou se moquait-il purement et simplement d'eux, jouait avec leurs réactions comme il avait semblé s'amuser des siennes ?

« – Mais enfin, chéri, ne nous reconnais-tu pas ? »

Malgré la main masquant son expression, le regard de l'adolescent ne cilla pas.

« – Non, il fit une pause avant de reprendre : Ou peut-être que si. Ces visages sont vaguement familiers, y a-t-il déjà eu une quelconque rencontre auparavant ? Au lycée... Ou au conservatoire peut-être ? Les mémoires sont parfois si joueuses. »

Grand silence. Le blond et son patron échangèrent un regard significatif ; le message était clair, pour eux, en tout cas. En revanche, les parents se laissèrent berner par son ton des plus sincères, probable résultat d'années de travail théâtral.

« – Chéri, nous _sommes_ tes parents ! » c'était l'homme, cette fois, qui venait de s'offusquer.

Yuugiri sentit son protégé gigoter légèrement. Après un temps, il sortit son autre bras de son plaid avec dans sa main libre, une des noireaudes de _Mon Voisin Totoro_. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça non ? La boule de suif fila droit vers la tête de son père.

« – Il y a eut, avec Cheshire, ces dernières heures, plus de discussions qu'avec tous les humains vivant ici en cinq ans. Pourtant, il ne faut pas aller bien loin. Juste à l'étage au bout de l'escalier. _Ils_ ne sont _pas_ les _bons_ parents. _Ils_ ne connaissent même pas le nom de l'être qui s'adresse à eux. Pas qu'il ne leur en tienne rigueur plus que cela. »

Dit-il à voix basse, ne s'adressant qu'à Shin et au blond. Puis, il remonta son vêtement jusqu'à son nez, ferma les yeux puis posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, le corps traversé d'infimes tremblements. Son fauteuil humain reconnut là cette même attitude qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt, avant qu'il ne se décidât à ouvrir de lui-même le dialogue. Il supposait qu'on pouvait donc le considérer comme absent tant qu'il serait dans cette position. Il jeta dans le même temps un regard inquiet à son supérieur, qui y répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« – Je vous félicite sincèrement, siffla-t-il, de _tout_ ce _souci_ apporté aux _soins_ de votre fils. Vous avez pu constater qu'il l'avait particulièrement apprécié. »

Le couple échangea un regard paniqué. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, se serrèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, dans un geste soutient tellement surfait qu'il semblait faux, au moins autant que les excuses qu'ils avaient employés auparavant. Leurs yeux sondaient ceux du brun, perdus, probablement à la recherche de quoi que ce fut qui aurait pu les rassurer. Attitude typique. Nao n'était certes pas tout blanc, mais eux étaient tout aussi loin de l'être. Et puis, il n'était pas là pour eux, mais pour leur fils. Malgré tout, leurs lèvres s'agitèrent, comme à la recherche d'une excuse quelconque.

« – Mais il est adulte, et nous pensions que...

– ''Pensions'' ? Pardon ? Si, plutôt que de penser, vous aviez ne serais-ce que recherché de l'aide, votre enfant ne serait pas dans cet état à l'heure actuelle. Ce qu'il est devenu, il ne l'est certes pas devenu entièrement à cause de votre comportement, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous ne devriez pas vous poser de questions. En êtes-vous conscient ?

– Nous nous sommes tout de même occupés de lui sans broncher... »

Le regard que leur adressaient les deux collègues suffit à les réduire au silence. Des excuses. Toujours des excuses. Toujours les mêmes, pour se déresponsabiliser au maximum, atténuer la culpabilité qui scintillait dans leurs yeux.

« – Dieu merci, il est tout de même votre fils.

– Adulte ? Il reste un enfant, le vôtre. Pensez-vous qu'une personne qui ne peut vivre que parmi des peluches, il ne broncha pas au sec ''_amis_'' étouffé dans le sweat, ne se considère pas comme un être humain, il ignora le ''ne l'est _pas_'', soit véritablement adulte ? » ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur blé.

Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction que Yuugiri observa leurs interlocuteurs prendre une jolie couleur cramoisie. _Ils prenaient enfin conscience_. Il était temps ! Plusieurs anges passèrent ; les parents ne savaient que répondre. Shin soupira, décida de passer à autre chose.

« – Yuugiri, toi qui a longuement parlé avec Nao, des remarques ? Des questions, sûrement. »

Il s'empressa de hocher la tête. Il en avait certes beaucoup, mais il n'en poserait qu'une.

« – Avez-vous remarqué des troubles de l'alimentation, chez votre fils ? »

Il entendit un vague « Lequel ? » de la part du cadet, ne le prit pas en compte.

« – Bien sûr. Il mange certes toujours et toujours de tout, mais il a énormément baissé la quantité d'aliments ingurgités. En vérité, on se demande même s'il mange encore, les plateaux ont toujours l'air d'être presque intacts depuis quelques temps.

– _Manger_, est une action qui est effectuée, grommela la voix, cette fois parfaitement audible pour tous, _Cheshire_ en est témoin. Sinon, maintenir une forme physique dans cette réalité-ci serait impossible. Et parler encore moins. Maintenant, aller chercher quelques affaires serait-il possible ? ll y a un nouveau monde à découvrir.

– Mais nous devons continuer à nous occuper de lui, c'est notre petit chéri !

– Au vu de résultat, ce n'est pas la peine. Ne vous dérangez plus pour cela, il se leva, faisant signe à Yuugiri de le suivre, Tu as raison, allons faire tes bagages, » dit-il en caressant ses cheveux, sans un regard pour le couple.

Arrivés dans la chambre. Shin suffoqua à cause de la chaleur. C'était quoi ça encore ? Il nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Ensuite, il prit soin d'allumer la lumière, geste probablement trop longtemps ignoré dans cette pièce. Rien ne traînait là où cela n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

Sur des vitrines en hauteur, une multitude de figurines et de maquettes diverses et variées, très soigneusement organisées. Dans un coin, une télé sur un meuble avec plusieurs consoles et aucun fils ne dépassant, aucune manette laissée à l'abandon non plus. Ce n'était rien à côté du nombre extravagant de livres, qui remplissaient entièrement la bibliothèque qui courait le long des murs, ne laissant un espace au large lit et au bureau non loin de là. Dessus était installé un ordinateur portable entouré de quatre écrans. Il voyait sous le meuble, une _alienware_. Typique des _hikkikomori_, sinon l'impeccable et maniaque propreté de l'endroit. Yuugiri déposa l'adolescent sur le lit, près une montagne de peluches ; non loin de veilleuses Winnie l'Ourson. Ça c'était déjà plus surprenant.

« – Elle est drôlement bien rangée ta chambre. Qui s'en occupe ? Ton petit frère ?

Nao le foudroya du regard avant de répliquer :

– Tout d'abord. Il n'y a ici rien d'adulte, mais néanmoins rien d'enfant non plus. Merci de le prendre en compte. Vous en tirerez beaucoup de reconnaissance. Merci. Ensuite, qui d'autre pourrait bien ranger _ce_ monde s'il n'y a qu'un seul être à y pénétrer ?

– Au temps pour moi, désolé, Nao. »

Il serait nécessaire de discuter avec lui de sa notion d'autorité. Plus tard. Pas dans cette maison, en tout cas.

« – Que souhaite-tu emporter tout de suite ? Tu pourras faire par la suite une liste de ce dont tu auras besoin. Pour le moment, tu ne dois prendre que le strict minimum. Besoin d'aide ?

– Parce que vous vous imaginez que vous allez poser vos _sales_ mains sur _ces _affaires ?

– C'était prévisible, murmura-t-il pour lui même, tandis que Shin – ayant entendu la remarque — lui lançait un regard interrogatif.

Ses questions trouvèrent rapidement une réponse : un bip sonore retentit et répétant son manège de tantôt, il se précipita pour changer ses deux paires de gants par des nouvelles. Ensuite, il se glissa sous le lit et en sortit plusieurs boîtes, desquelles il prit des vêtements, qu'il plaça dans un grand sac de sport. Puis, se hissant sur ses jambes, il avança lentement vers la salle de bain. Rien à faire : ses membres tremblants au bout d'à peine quelques pas, le lâchèrent soudainement.

Déséquilibré, il vacilla sur le côté, heurtant une des étagères de son coude. Un renard peluche-sac tomba. Heureusement, Yuugiri avait déjà rattrapé le jeune homme avant qu'il ne suivît le même chemin que le nounours. Il le recueillit entre ses bras, attentif à ne pas toucher le peu de peau que son sweat trop grand dévoilait maintenant qu'il avait un brin glissé. Nao le remercia d'un geste de la tête, l'examina minutieusement le canidé puis le fourra dans le sac, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la salle de bain. Il ne put voir, dans son dos, la silencieuse discussion entre les deux autres. Juste sentir les bras du blond autour de sa taille, pour le ramener sur son lit.

« – Dis-moi, d'ordinaire, comment te déplaces-tu ?

– Des pieds qui fonctionnent, qui, par conséquent, servent. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de mètres à parcourir de toute façon.

– Je vois. Veux-tu qu'on aille chercher tes affaires de toilette pour toi, le temps que tu décides quoi prendre d'autre ? »

Silence. Le roux semblait longuement soupeser la décision. Puis, il soupira et attrapa une des boîtes à vêtements. Il en sortit un de ses paquets de gants, le tendit à Yuugiri.

« – Mettez-les s'il-vous-plaît. Vous pourrez les jetez après utilisation. Il y a une trousse de toilettes sur le lavabo. Tout est dedans. »

Sans un mot, le jeune homme s'exécuta, tandis que son aîné lui demandait ce dont il avait besoin d'autre. Ils prirent en plus une couverture, des masques blancs en coton, son ordinateur portable. Lorsque le troisième revint, l'adolescent lui montra le livre du doigt.

« – A-t-il été en contact avec votre peau ? – Mon nez s'en souvient, merci de t'en inquiéter, il enchaîna avant que l'autre n'ajoutât quoi que ce fût, Y-a-t-il un autre livre que tu n'as pas entièrement lu dans ta bibliothèque ?

– Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il suffira de les réciter. Tout est là, son regard parcourut la chambre, Est-ce possible prendre le violon ? ajouta-t-il finalement avec un semblant d'enthousiasme, déjà plus normal pour son âge.

– Désolé, Nao, mais nous reviendrons le chercher dès que possible.

– Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher d'emmener ce qu'il veut ! Il est assez mûr pour savoir ce dont il a besoin. »

Ah, le duo de Candide. La bonne blague ! Shin avait de la patience, beaucoup de patience, mais cela ajouté à tout le reste, manquait de faire déborder le vase. Il s'avança vers eux.

« – Écoutez-moi bien. En cinq ans, vous n'avez pas su vous occuper correctement de votre fils. Voilà neuf ans que je m'occupe de cas similaires. Maintenant, ceux qui prendront soin de lui le feront réellement, alors ne commencez pas à faire semblant de lui porter un tant soit peu d'intérêt : c'est, stupide, ridicule, pathétique, et surtout, trop tard. Vous l'avez déjà constaté un peu plus tôt. Laissez-moi donc faire mon travail en paix ; vous comprendrez bien la nécessité de l'emmener de toute urgence. Sur ce, il s'assura que Nao et Yuugiri étaient prêts à partir, au revoir. »

Ils descendirent dans l'entrée, l'adolescent appuyé sur le blond, le plus vieux portant le sac. Le benjamin les stoppa avant qu'ils ne pussent progresser davantage ; le temps de couvrir la partie inférieure de son visage d'un masque, et la supérieure d'une large paire de lunettes de soleil. Prévoyant et maniaque hein ? Puis, il réclama sa couverture et s'emmitoufla dedans.

« – Prêt pour un court passage par la réalité ? »

Nao ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de serrer sa boule anti-stress de sa main libre.


End file.
